


i need some control in my life

by whenyouareagayskaterboy (orphan_account)



Category: FGA
Genre: 91 - Freeform, Consentacles, F/F, F/M, Gen, I, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Must, Other, do, drugs???????, fight me, fuck it, im doing another one, no censors, only with your mom, smut all the way, tentacle??, this, usage of porn as foreplay, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whenyouareagayskaterboy
Summary: i really should be doing schooly stuffsfuck itsmut time





	

*insert the sex here*


End file.
